His haunted house
by hopexescaliber
Summary: He was left aloe to die in a corner, bloody and half dead then meets the person who could change him. but in their case it should never had happened. Because he was a demon and she was only a mundane.What if they meet again and she says he was too late that 'Miku' was already dead? "like i's ever believe that! it's not my problem that i'm possessive it's yours"
1. proluge: His existence

**I don't own Vocaloid! I could only wish that they would make an anime staring Miku x Len!**

**Jade: Ok then!**

**Len: You haven't been writing about us…**

**Jade: Oh, no I get it^^ you want more Miku and you stories. Addict!**

**Len: N—no…**

**Jade: No? Then…**

**Len: I… I m- mea—mean yes!**

**Miku: ( suddenly pops out)Yes what?**

**Jade: He says… **

**Len: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Miku: But you haven't told me what happened…**

**First life:**

"You've been a disgrace!"

_They didn't even notice his bloody face, and those bruises they've made all over his small frail body._

"Mom, I don't want to be left alone here!"

_He was already drowning in his own blood._

The door closes the immortal and mortal worlds, a young demon-child left in the world of mundanes.

_Left alone to survive by itself…_

_Or wither alone_.

Nightmares haunted him, that night he was banished into that haunted mansion, there was no light, only darkness as he tries to wake from his dream, and his hard breathing could be heard through the house. He was immortal yes, but he at that young age could not revive himself from all the blood that was wasted from him.

_But it didn't matter dying was an option he might take or so he thought._

"Rin?" a small voice called out, it crept into the mansion, opening the door releasing the night air, and he felt it through his broken body.

"Argghh!" he screamed at rage, when he felt it.

_It was no use, there wasn't a home for him in the first place hasn't there?_

"R- Rin!" the girl ran to the staircase terrified, thinking it was still her friend; she tore some pieces of her dress to bandage him. He was hurt badly, but thankfully he stopped bleeding.

It was dawn when she had finished up with him and took him to one of the mansion's chambers; she had also cleaned and changed his attire.

She tucked him to bed, and left quietly.

_He was her new secret_.


	2. Silence1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Vocaloid, but wish I did lol^^**

**Thanks for reviewing!^^ sorry **if it **was hard to understand… hope you'll like this 2****nd**** chappy better.^^**

"Mikuuuu… Miku…. Miku!" Her friend, the one she had thought who was injured now stayed beside her, she was still thinking about last night. She had heard rumors about her friend having a twin and sort but she hadn't believed, since it was not to be talked around there in the demon world.

"Uh… oh Rin!" she was back from the trance, she look at her blonde friend for a while then gave her a big smile. Then, went back to coming her friend's short blonde hair.

"I've heard that my twin brother was banished." She smiled but her voice was sad.

"We, the mundanes can't talk about that, please remember I'm just your servant. Milady" She reminds her, she was indeed a human living in the demon world because all humans captured or lured in their world were made slaves.

"But you're different you're my best friend! Since we were four. It's even been three years now! And you know how I feel about you calling me milady!" Rin reacted, she wasn't one to look down at others and since she had some interest in Miku; who was at that time weak and timid and so they became friends.

"But in the palace you should know that you're mom hates kindness and such. Princess."

"But still…" Rin pouts, which makes Miku Smile.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Rin. And what about you're sudden interest in you're brother?" they go back to their first conversation.

"He was banished since he wasn't strong enough. Don't you think that's unfair? I mean first he was locked up in the dungeon since he was of a mixed race of an angel and deamon, since he loved light and because of the disgrace he brought yesterday in the fight he was banished!" Rin explained.

The battle was quick and clean, Len her brother with no strength to fight was made a joke of yesterday's, being the 'should-be' next heir he disgraced his mother, when it was in her own fault for leaving him there in the dark where he was weak and daily used up his little body to work without rest and only water, who knew how he had survived his entire time living there, even the servants; the lowest had lived in their respected room given by their masters.

"It is sad, but it wasn't his fault."

"I met him once, we looked a lot alike, but I never had a conversation with him, Mom said I couldn't talk to weaklings like him. But I disagree of course!" she said with much emotion.

"Yah, I do think you guys do look very much alike…"

"You've seen him?" Rin now looked at her friend with much expectation.

"W- -wha—what… I… um… me- mean is…" _should I tell her, I mean this is serious, and she might get into trouble, I couldn't even bear the thought of seeing her at the same state her brother was…_

"Miku? Please tell me the truth." Rin begged, and Miku being the fragile person she is just couldn't fight her.

"I heard someone's voice last night, thinking it was you I followed it and went to the human world, to the place he was left. I found him wounded and he looked like he was bathing in his own blood. Thinking it was you I helped him, and took care of him last night and crept back out." Miku was scared to see her friend's reaction. This was Rin's twin they were talking about; she could only imagine what he'd gone through.

"I have a favor." Rin's voice was stern.

"Hmm?" Miku hummed as she went back into preparing Rin's clothes of the day.

"Please take care of him…"

"What?"

"I mean you saw how he is, and I can't let anyone know. He's my brother I couldn't bear the thought of what they've done!"

"It's not that I'm disagreeing but what if they found out what we were doing? I wouldn't want to see what had happen to him happen to you!"

"Miku… please for me?" and once again she just had to do it.

"Alright." She sighs as she agrees.

"And Miku?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How exactly did you hear him? Even I didn't"

"I don't know? I just heard someone in pain, when I heard it… it was like I needed to find it. But I've never even met him." She gives Rin a small smile, "Maybe I was worried it was you?" and her friend smiles with her, but then there was something then that looked as if her friend was worried.

Later that evening after her daily duties, nightfall has ended and even if darkness surrounded that realm it was when most would rest, light was the enemy, and they would make sure that there was nothing 'light' in their world.

"Len?" Miku slowly opened the haunted doors, looking around.

There was no sign of him.

"Len?" she tries again, now thinking if he was possibly out at the graveyard garden.

He was.

"Len?" She opened the doors only to be greeted by the First rays of the morning, she eyes down to the small figure resting on a grave. Eyes same beautiful shade of the blue-sea as Rin's but it was so emotionless, she had noticed that most of his Bruises were gone as if there wasn't even a trace of what had happened.

"It was you who helped me weren't it? But then again you thought it was my sister, so you showed kindness? And that means that there's no use of thanking you." he didn't look expectant neither did he look glad he had a companion.

"Yes, I did think you were Rin, but that dosen't means I wouldn't help you. And it also means that not all people from the Demon world acts like your mom."

"That doesn't change anything. Seeing as you came back it means you had a talk with my sister and she ordered you to take care of Me." he said again emotionless.

"My dear prince, as you can see I am mundane and a personal slave to you're sister. It seems that you've figured out the plan but not quite." She smiled at him this time.

"I'll be helping you turn into the demon you should be."

"Like you know how?"

"Ri—I mean the princess gave me these books, one for you're personal reading; she shows a medium size red book with gold engravings on the side, another is to write on like a diary; this time it was a small yellow notebook with a black feather on the side to use for writing, for you and the princess to communicate into and the last… a book of spells and how to enhance you're demon energy!" she finishes with a exited tone. Giving the last and very huge book a boost to the ground.

"And how do you think you can help me with those?"

"Simple, you'll just have to follow the book, and I'll just test you, pushing you further till you meet you're mom's expectations!"

"You say that as if it's an easy thing to do."

"Please just trust me in this. I promise you I'll help you go back to your land. Isn't it quite lonely here?"

"You seem to know about loneliness, and that's all we'll ever agree into. And one more thing you're best friends with my sister I can see, don't hide it. I can see through people easily. It's one thing I find annoying." He finishes as he gets up and walks away from her.

"So you accept?"

"What do you want in exchange?"

"I'll think about it." she says with a smile, she didn't know why but being with this guy was like being with Rin, but it was different somehow. Like she find him comfortable to be with.

"Where do we start?"


	3. Silence2

**I don't own Vocaloid, but I want too^^ lol kidding^^! **

**Thanks for the comments! I'll try to be clearer and promise to check the grammars now^^**

**And they're 7 yrs old now and from the beginning just to make sure^^…**

It had been the third day she came back, bringing some food for the storage, knowing that the 'master' of the house would be hard to feed she would only bring food she knew he'd like. She quickly brings everything to the kitchen and hurriedly cooks up some breakfast for him.

"It's only been the third day but it seems as if everything was so normal…" she comments on herself. "It also looks as if we're a married couple." She talks to herself yet again grinning at the thought what reaction he would give her if she said that. "Sigh, I could only think of the scolding I get when he hears it. Wonder if he's awake anyway?" she mixes the batter and starts heating the pan.

"What are we having?" A sudden voice pops out.

"Eh!" she shrieked, surprised to see him already up, well not fully, he still had pajamas on.

"What? It's not like you don't know I wake up in the mornings. Or if you're thinking about the pajamas you've already changed me once so what's the big deal?" he gave her an unconfused, bored, obvious face, which she gave a small fake laugh at.

"N—nah, it's nothing." And quickly she went back to work. "And you're having pancakes." She answers when she felt a slight well not exactly, look. But when she noticed he was glaring at her she just had to do something about it.

"Obviously." he answered when she had noticed that the smell of the cakes were in the air.

"S—sorry" well she just had to be that stupid.

"I expected you to be early." He demanded when he decided to leave and have a change of clothes.

"You do know what I promised you, was to help you not to be you're maid, and I'm not actually you're maid I'm Rin's! And get a move on changing! Do you want me to bathe you too?" she tells him as she pilled the pancakes on a plate then peels some oranges to go with them.

"You promised to make me a demon, and isn't it their job to make someone's life hell? And isn't it you've already done that the first time we met?"

"B-ut! I'm sti-"

"And one more thing, I'm not Rin, I prefer bananas. We got to write to each other last night, and I've learned how you found me, and because of that I find you creepy, and to add up, I think you should stop that illusion of yours of thinking that we look married, cause I seem to look at it as a 'master' and his stupid 'servant'." He answered her quite confidently and left.

"You sure act like a demon alright." She whispered now knowing she'd been caught about her daydreams.

"I heard that."

'Idiot' now she says in her mind.

"I don't care." he answers.

"Just stop it will yah!" she walks towards the stairs.

"I already told you didn't I? I had rules, and I expect you to follow them."

"Yes, sir!"

"I know what you're thinking inside. When I come back I expect you to fix the wall that broke down because of you're failure to teach me yesterday." He says then goes up the stairs to his room. She decides to get a move on, she wouldn't like the fact that he'd read her thoughts again just to bother her about yesterday.

"It wasn't my fault exactly, and how can I fix this wall anyway?" she stares at the burnt wall, it looked as if it could crumble any minute now. "It's not like I have the materials or the strength! And why does it look burnt as ever? Hey wait?" she turns to see the seven-year old blonde kid behind her yet again. "You practiced didn't you?" she gave him a smile, and giggled to herself.

"So what?" were his only words, as he tied his black tie around his neck.

"Don't worry I won't break that huge pride of yours, so… you can do fire magic now?" she seats in the corner, her ragged dress flowed around her, not bothering to wait for his answer she asks once again, "So um, what's next?" she couldn't exactly comfort him since he stated the three rules yesterday.

_Rule# 1_

_I don't want anything to do to you, and vice versa_.

"I've been reading the book Rin gave me. Inside were the histories and some words about the 7 deadly sins and such. Those were the ones that were gathered from people and created darkness that formed the demon world." He stopped to look if she was still listening.

_This reminded her of rule# 2_

_You'll listen to everything I tell you to do_.

"But I haven't finished reading it yet." He gets up and leaves her.

"Where you going?" she asked curious.

He gave her that 'why the hell do you care look' "In the library. And I expect you to be done with this mess when I get back."

And the last and final, most important rule was…

_Don't bother about my story and such and I won't bother you._

"Okay…" she sighs, yes there was something that made her so drawn to him but at the same time she hated how he'd use her. "Alright! I have to prepare supper, and go back for Rin!" she says and cleans up the dishes, and quickly finds some wood in the cellar, and some old red paint. "This will have to do."

It wasn't that he hated her, but he had more priorities like taking revenge. He would kill all those monstrous bodyguards of her mother. He would spill every bit of their blood he swore that. And that test would take six more years when he would be thirteen, and that would be the day he would be allowed to go back into their realm.

"Just wait six more years to finish everything in these books." He looks around all the old books that surrounded him. "Six more years." He repeated.

He'd crushed those who annihilated him. He would certainly be glad to make his mother suffer if he'd get the throne. It was his birth right if he defeated her. He wasn't going to take any chances to fail.

It was almost nightfall and Miku decided to finish up everything tomorrow; she had to make supper for Len now. It made her work easier since Len didn't eat at lunch time.

"_I'll call you if I need you."_ Was his answer when he thought of her annoying to bring him food at the middle of his reading. He found her useless and decided that she do all the house work than help him in his 'awakening'.

"Hey Len, supper's ready." She knocked on the door. It was locked as usual, she stayed there for some time and got a few minutes of rest. She knew after this she had to go back to work anyways, she hadn't got some sleep from last night and it wouldn't help if she sleeps in her work, fumbling in her pocket she reaches out a small blue bottle. She fiddled it for a while and decided to leave a note for Len telling him to eat, and get some rest. She directly goes to the kitchen for a glass of water and poured a drop of liquid from the small bottle to mix with her glass, and she drank it. It tasted bitter and cold, but it replenished her. It help her stay awake and for her stamina.

"Bye." She called out, not bothering to wait for an answer. "Why do I do that anyways?" she scolds herself then leaves.

As she went in a dark figure stumbles on to her.

"Miku!"

"Rin!" she helps her friend up.

"I heard what you did. And I find you very amusing." She tells her teal-headed friend.

"W—wha—what d- wha- what did he tell you!" She didn't like anything that came out of that guy's mouth so why should she not be scared of what he told his sister?

"You gave him wrong instruction for the fire illusions and such and you burned down the wall." Miku gave a sigh of release, _at least he doesn't lie_, and she tells herself once again. "He found it amusing!" the princess just giggles, just what does she find funny about that demonic brother of hers?

"No offense Rin I was told to fix the wall and I've only done halfway." She gave a big sigh, "And I've loved to sigh ever since I met the guy. He hates company and I don't get why I should bother helping him with the housework anyways?" she looks at her friend and again with the pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay already. Com'on I have to prepare you for the next ceremony tonight."

"Thanks! Miku you're really such a good friend!" Rin glomps her once again and they headed to the princess's chamber where she was bathed and dressed, and prepared for the night. "Sometimes I think doing this is unnecessary, I mean I don't need to get married to have an offspring to be the next heir. Why couldn't we just wait for Len to come back?"

"It's because I don't think the queen wants him back."

"But still…" she looks at the mirror showing her friends face it was sad with regret.

"I'm sure He'll come back before you get married." She concluded end of discussion they were cautious when it was in 'that' subject.

"So… what can you say about my brother…?" Rin asked slyly like she wanted something to happen.

"I wished he was more like you. End of discussion, Rin didn't you just hear what he made me do?" looked back at the mirror, her blonde friend was giving her the 'oh really look'. "Why? Was he making sure I wasn't bad mouthing him or something?"

"Nah, the opposite. He said you were interesting." And with that the teal-headed girl just had to blush slightly.

"Yah, sure like he'd ever say anything like that." She answered defensively.

"Did you just blush?" her friend teased.

"No cause I'm not interested in him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"That's too bad."

"What?"

"You wanted to end the discussion so…"

"Rin!"

"Hey, you wanna go to the ball with me?"

"But, you know I can't. I have to take care of the food and prepare for the ceremony."

"Please…"

"You're mom would get furious!"

"Please! There's an upcoming masquerade party next week. And we can bring our servants if we want!" her friend pleaded.

"Still a no."

"At least think about it!"

"Sure… ok done!" she had finished making the final touches on Rin's hair, the blonde's hair was made longer and there were beautiful braids that were tied up with the bun. "You're beautiful Rin!" she smiled glad to have made her friend look nicely.

Her fired look at the mirror and smiled. "Thanks Miku! You're the best!" she gleamed at her.

"Well I have to get back to work." She bowed to the princess and went out, running through the halls, it seems like she really had no time to waste, she had cleaning, baking and cooking duty on today and it seems as they would have to be stuck in the kitchen since these balls were usually and all nighters'.

Everything seemed to be on place, and usually the waitresses and waiters would pill up in their suits and start preparing before the guests arrived.

"He was what?" one of the voices argued.

"He was killed by the queen by accidently spilling the blood on her highness." The other massaged her forehead; they needed to do something about this."

"Then who do we take?"

A teal-haired girl just passed by them. "That girl!"

"But she's never served in a ball before, she's in kitchen duty."

"But she had always served the princess. What's the difference about it? And anyways if she did fail the princess would save her anyways. She's the princess's personal maid."

"Oh?"

"Excuse me miss, but you see we're out of some waitresses here and we were wondering if…" she didn't have any time to choose since they had already forced her into the clothing and made her bring the food out.

_Yeah, like this would be any better?_

"Some wine sir?" she asked politely, 'sure gives the kid the drinking duty."

It was like this the whole night. She wanted to rest but no, she just had to be pushed over in everything, why couldn't she speak what was in her mind?

To tell you the truth, sometimes she was envious of these dark creatures; they always spoke what was in their mind. It didn't matter to them if they were hated. They just knew what they wanted and that was it. This was now her 35th batch of going in and out of the liquor room, she made a quick drink of her medicine before going out again to serve these monsters.

"Excuse me sir, would yo—" she wanted to scream the guy who was obviously drunk out of his mind is now touching her very weirdly, but she couldn't if she still wanted her job. It didn't matter to her if the princess was her friend she couldn't always count on her.

"Sir, could you please excuse me." she tried to get out of his hold but it was to quick.

"Now, now you don't want me to get angry don't cha?"

"Um… sir…" she really wanted to scold this guy but…

"Let her go Kaito." A pink haired guy ordered, he looked no more than ten.

"But…"

"Now." And the guy who was previously touching her, 'Kaito'as she recalled had now left. It seemed he was a mundane servant after all just like her; he had probably been trained to fight by his master.

"Thank you." Were the words she said when she bowed to him.

"No, I'm sorry that he did that to you, he usually gets drunk if he drinks even a bit." He chuckled; she thought he seemed like a nice guy. She blushed when she noticed she was no staring at his sky-blue eyes.

"Ah! Um… well excu—"

"Can you seat for me a bit? I really hate company of other 'big shot' demons" he asked her, pulling a chair out for her to seat. "I promise I wont take long." He promised and she sat.

"Um…" what kind of conversation would she talk about with this guy?

"You know you look different from other mundane I've seen." he was staring at her again.

"Because of my green hair?" she asked, slowly putting her hair at her back.

"Maybe that too." He smiled she blushed again.

"But Kaito, you're servant had blue hair!"

"Because he was of mixed blood."

Mixed blood huh?

Somehow because of that Len's face had, had to pop out on her mind.

"You seemed dazed?" yes she seems to be like that nowadays.

"Ah yes!" she looked at the time. "I have to go!"

"But we only had a small chat, and I liked the way you blushed, it was quite cute." He smiled at her, she needed to turn back before she turned red.

"I... I have to go."

"My name's Luki. And yours?" _that name seems familiar?_

"Miku."

She hadn't had time to hear what he said since she dashed of to change and bring food to Len's. She took another drop of liquid and went near the library to get the used plates and cleaned them.

"Hey" she heard when she finished.

"L—r—Le—Len! Good morning!"

"You seem nervous?" he straitened up his collar.

"Aha-ha-ha… it's cause I thought you would get mad cause I didn't get to finish fixing the wall." She told the smaller 7 year old.

"It's already fixed." He answered.

"You fixed it?" her voice was shocked ant content.

"I had to practice some spell." He replied. Shrugging.

"Oh."

"You were hoping for something else?" still no smile, but it was expected.

"You emotionless prince." She whispered it was better that him reading her mind.

"I know." He said as he sat on the couch.

"How was the ball?"

"That's classified." She blushed when she remembered what she had thought about…_ him_.

"I can wait for Rin to tell me anyways." he patted his side, ordering her to seat. She quickly follows.

"I heard that you wanted me to be more like Rin."

"Yeah… why?" she looked at him nervously.

"Then I order you to do what you do to Rin to Me." he told himself proudly.

"W—wha—wai—wait! What!"

"You heard me, bathe, clothes, studies, fixing, cooking, cleaning, and other stuff."

"No." 'Sadist' she said in her mind. She actually didn't know the meaning of it but she had always heard it in the other realm when someone was bullied.

"Do you actually know the meaning of what you just thought?"

_This could be fun… _

_He thought._

**Um hope you enjoyed this chappy^^! If you have any problems of comments with it please feel free to^^**


	4. Silence3

**Disclaimer! I don't own Vocaloid!**

**-Um I guess they seemed like teenagers so I made then a bit childish^^ but hope that you'd still read^^**

**Len: Why did you make Luki with Miku in the other chapter?**

**Miku: It's fun to make you curious and jealous! Duh!**

**Jade: YUP! And anyways you're always with Miku so why worry? She left because of you and she was thin-**

**Miku: start the story!**

"It means you like hurting people dummy!" she replied as if she knew what they were talking about.

"Close enough." He sighs and adds, "Why do I hurt you?" he looks at her expectantly and smirked. And with that it made her look at him with awe.

"You're kinda cute when to smile." She says, obviously not interested in the last conversation. And she starts over to another conversation.

"Don't tell me you're in love with me now?" he says quite confidently. Relaxing himself in the couch letting go of his guard for a while.

"No! I mean of course not! And I did not just say you're cute! I was thinking about the guy I met last night! He was soooooo dreamy!" she emphasized. Then looking to her side she added. "I gotta make breakfast!" she quickly gets up from the couch and runs of to the kitchen preparing the ingredients and utensils.

"I see…" he moves over to see her from the kitchen door. "You want me to get jealous." He lies down to the couch.

"I'm not lying! Ask Rin if you have to!" she says putting the food she grabbed from the party out.

"I was just wondering why you wanted me to get jealous? You know I hate liars." He crept near the kitchen door.

"And I'm wondering why you would think I was lying and what's the use of making you jealous anyway? Geez you talk as if I'm a wife having an affair with another guy!" she answers him, and like always she doesn't fully realize what she'd just said. And that he was already in the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs.

"You are an idiot but you have such a wild imagination. And I've noticed that you love to compare us in a 'husband and wife' way." He says trying to hold a chuckle, but failed as she heard it.

"Y—you just laughed?" she says shocked and embarrassed at the same time. He goes back to normal and she goes near him face to face now, and his face gives a 'what the heck do you think you're gonna do?' look. She just smiles and puts her both of her hand to both sides of his face and pulls the corner of his lips to the side of his face. "Can you do that smile again?" she asks so innocently that anyone would forgive her from what just happened.

But it was _him_ she was doing 'it' to.

"Lek gof ofck meh!" _Let go of me!_ He says trying to pull her hands away from his cheeks without making it much worst.

"Sigh and here I thought you really have changed." She lets go, and he holds on to his cheeks.

"I smell something burnt?" he says as he looks over to what she was supposedly making.

"The muffins!" she says, and runs near the oven to get it out obviously like the usual her she clumsily spills the backed goods since she got her hands burnt. "Mmmhpfff" she was trying not to scream. She quickly runs to the sink and let the cold water flow to her hands.

"Hey I-di-iot, you should use an aloe or something." He loves over near her.

"We – you have a graveyard for a garden." And yes, it was true.

"Sigh, here give me your hand." She gives it to him and he spits onto them she looks at him in disgust and curiosity. "before you say anything else, you know that we demons have the ability to heal wounds immediately right?" she noods her head. "But since I wasn't same as the others I figured that my blood would be poisonous to you."

"So it's an experiment?" she laughs and notices his seriousness.

"I read something like a journal of someone, he almost had the same life as Me." he answered her while thoughtfully holding her hand.

"Eh! That' great now we – I mean you can figure things out?" she tried to look in somewhere else but him, even if his eyes were focused on her hands.

"Here it's done." He gives her back her hands and she looks at them, even the scars she had before disappeared!

"Thanks Len! But is it ok if we-I mean you have a late breakfast?" she asks and he just nods.

"Yeah, would you like to join me?" he asks and she just smiles.

"Nah, I ate a bit already at the party." She answers him again with a smile.

"Did you eat with Rin?" he asks and she nods her head into a 'no'. "The queen would get furious if she knew the princess was a friend to a mundane." The mood thickened and she went back into preparing.

"But the queen's not here isn't she?" He pulls over a chair.

"Why the sudden change?"

"I became interested." Was his simple answer he sat in the other side of the table, chin up on his hands which were leaning on the table.

"About palace life?"

"Maybe? Is that wrong?"

"Nah, wait I'll just go prepare the food." She wipes the floor with a rag. And he just watches her. "You know basically I do treat you like Rin, so you don't have to worry that I don't do a better job there." She waits for a reply but got none. " Well if you take of the bathing and clothing thing, I mean I can just prepare your clothes and stuff I can even fix your hair so—"

"Ok then." He answers.

"It's a deal then!"

"Deal?"

"Since I wasn't any help with your magic and such I can help with the housework then!" she gives him her charming smile. And he smiles back at her.

"Ok then."

Things were normal and strange at the same time, but it was the most refreshing day Miku had with Len. She was finally able to get to talk to the guy and this time he wasn't as bad as she thought. She crept out of the palace once again like she always did this past week.

"Hey." He would say as she went in, it was normal to see him awake now.

"You seem to have more and more free time these past few days." She replied at him.

"You look energetic." He noticed.

"There's gonna be a ball tonight!" she giggles.

"And why are you so happy about it?" he gave her a confused look. Which made her smile more, they had been close in just a few days and she enjoyed seeing the different sides of him.

"Well Rin and I planned that you'd come with us."

"Heck no." he started going up the stairs.

"Come on!" Rin's been looking forward to this! And we even prepared a dress for you!" she showed him the long piece of yellow and black fabric. This made him look in disgust at the same time he started up the long stairway.

"SO?"

"It's gonna be your first right? It'll also be my first time! Did you know that even other servants would get to go?" and the sound of that he stopped halfway the stairs. He looks back at her with a semi-serious face which was trying not to show that he cared.

"I get it, you're thinking about that blue guy that was hitting on you, or is it that Luki guy?" he stared at her, she was still fumbling the clothes he was going to wear.

"Maybe? Actually I kinda forgot about him." She showed a blush, he smiled then frowned at her. Knowing that it was his fault she suddenly remembered him.

"You could have maybe really forget about him." He answered her.

She snapped out of the daydream and run towards him. "Come' on! Let's see you in a dress."

"No. I'd only come if I don't have to wear that old thing." He shot her a look that meant 'dead serious'. "You do know If I wore that it would make me look like Rin?" it was a obvious fact but then she explained that if he was Rin they wouldn't have noticed it was him. But he still didn't want the fact that she'd see him in a dress.

"Alright, alright we'll go over your clothes." She clung into his arm and raced through the rooms.

She waited for him to finish his bath; she had already prepared his clothes and brought up his breakfast of the day today. "Now lets fix you up!" she dragged him onto the chair and tied his now long blonde hair into a loose braid. "You're done! Now I have to go back! Eat your breakfast and I'll fetch you later on ok?" she said as quickly as she could and walked out of the room just to be stopped by his words.

"So you won't be staying as usual?" he hid his sad tune, 'like she would notice anyways' he thought.

"Um… I'll try to come as early as I can!" she says and gives him a reassuring smile.

"I really don't know how you keep up with what you do" he returns the smile. And she hurried up to the other dimension.

"Bye." Were the last words he heard before she closed the door.

"Bye." It was idiotic the way he wanted her to stay but he didn't want her to know. The reason why he was always free now was because he had almost finished up learning everything from those old books, all those witchcraft and magic. Heck, not only was the reason he was almost done was because of his mom, and revenge. It was half-ly because of her fault. The more she showed these encouragements, her smiles her laughs those reactions he gave to her when he'd used what he'd learn. He wanted to see every side of her; he wanted to be the only one she could look at so he'd learn everything he could just for the heck of it. It was all new to him and something else attracted him to her. He wanted to own her, every tip of that sea-green long hair.

'_I need you_'

"So badly, I don't even want you to do anything but think of me." He chuckled at the thought, he'd changed when he met her and he like being with her. He walked over his drawer and pulled out his 'diary' composed of his and his sister's conversation. He lay on the bed and opened the little book which exposed beautiful writings embellished in gold ink. He skipped some few pages and stopped in one particularly.

Hey, big brother! Miku went home really happy today! She said you had almost finished halfway of the library and you've improved a lot in you're magic! Oh yeah at the mention of you she blushed! What have you been doing to my innocent Miku! 

He smiled, that was the day he showed her what a sadist was. He'd told her he wasn't since he didn't enjoy hurting her emotionally, physically and mentally. After that she told him he wasn't fun and stuff that irritated him, which finally he put down the book and called her in the library.

But she told him he did, and with that he showed her another trick he learned, Mind-control.

"Eh?" she suddenly couldn't control what she was doing, and she didn't even want to know what this guy was planning.

"So, you want me to tease you? Is that it?" he was suddenly pushed down by the girl. And she blushed at what she did. He made her move closer to him.

'The heck! Stop this! Len!' she said in her mind knowing that he could read her mind.

"But I wanted to have fun, isn't it you told me I was boring?" he commented. Her face went closer to his.

'No, Len stop this please! I'm sorry ok!'She says when their faces were inches apart. She closed her eyes tightly as if she was about to get hurt.

Actually he would have wanted to finish it but that would only make her further away from him. And he didn't want to lose her. And he didn't think he would also blush from what he wanted her to do.

"Miku." Was the only words he said then she was finally free from the spell and looked anywhere but at him to recover.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it… I just hated the fact that we haven't ever got to talk again." she admitted making him blush this time.

"I'm sorry to ok?" she looked back at him as he turned back this time. "And maybe I was a little too busy that I –"

"No, it's also my fault; I knew it was important for you to study. I'm sorry, I also want you to come back—"

"I'm sorry, it was—"

"No I –"

"Nah…" both smiled at each other, it seemed neither one's sentences would come complete.

"Hey Len." They were both lying down on the rug, cuddled near each other, he left the book he was reading on his side and gave his attention to her. She showed a little picture book to him. Unlike him she was interested in those tales than learning from those old scruffy books, which he would scold her to read instead of that nonsense she read.

"Do you think we could also live happily ever after like these stories?" she asked while still staring at the book she read. He patted her head, closes the book in response and looks back at him, hugging to book close to her chest like it was a valuable treasure.

"I think so?" he says in a manner anyone would think a person would say to get of the subject.

"I wish-"she whispered, but Len had already gone back into concentrating in his book that he didn't mind what was already happening.

She had already finished her little speech when she noticed him not listening. He quickly took her place near him and kisses his cheek. He now back in the real world looks at her with his face tinted pink, with a slight 'did you just…?' face. But she also didn't mind that she had also blushed at what she did, she just wanted his attention even for just a second.

"You weren't listening… I said I noticed that every happy ending I've read starts when they kiss, like in snow white, sleeping beauty and such, when they meet the person who changes their lives they end up in a happily ever after and everything would just turn out right when their together." She smiled, she knew he listened.

"But…" he in turn cupped his cheek in response to everything she said.

"I did it because I believe that you and me can find our happy ending together!" she says puffing her cheeks, trying to look away now, knowing for sure that he'd laugh at her comment once again.

But instead he smiles at her and chuckled lightly, making it clear that he found it nice to have actually thought of that. "Then I'll be Miku's prince?" he gave her a princely bow.

"No, because Len is already a prince isn't he! And because-" she stopped and tried to think of other stuffs not wanting him to know what she was thinking, but he already knew from the start. So he didn't mind when she changed the subject. "I've decided to make a story! I'll be a writer and then Len has to read my stories instead of those boring stuff you usually read!" she goes on trying to cover up some thoughts.

"Ok then, but you have to promise me that I'll be the first one ever to read your story." He played along with her.

"Ok then! This would be the 2nd time I made a promise with a Len!" she gleamed at him.

"But wasn't the first actually a deal? It didn't seem like a promise." He thinks back.

"Ok then, this is officially our first promise!"

"And my first promise with anyone." He added.

He stopped at the short dream he had when he read some more of his and his sisters' conversation, then sat up straight, he looked at the time; Miku would probably be back any second, he turned to the last page where a black rose had been pressed and preserved. Slowly he closed the distance of the book to his face, smelling the faint fragrance of the flower. Kissing it lightly, remembering the uneasy memory it gave with it.

It had been morning when he rose from the bed, noticing the bandages of cut clothing covering up half of his now 'unbloodied' body. And noticed every single would was now coming into a close, it seemed somehow he was able to get through the night; remembering a faint memory of what had happened, and the feeling that he decided to live he decided to talk a look around.

'The library's quite interesting.' He said as he walked up the stairs to find more books on the top shelf. But what he found most intriguing was, in the middle of the library was a big mural of what used to be as he thought.

…_His family._

It was beautiful, dark colors splashed everywhere, his father and mother looked sly like he always knew they were, they were together holding a bloody cup in one hand sitting on the throne. On his mother's lap was a baby with striking colored blond hair, and he sight as what he saw, with his emotionless face he looked up once again, he knew he wasn't there, he was expecting that he wasn't but he expected least when he saw that he was beside them bloodied and obviously dead.

'Even a s a babe he was already an outcast.' He laughs at the instinct of his mother. And finally he covered the whole thing apart with the covers hanging beside. Knowing if he'd destroy or do any harm he'd also be laughed and humiliated by his mother.

_And he wouldn't want to the pleasure she'd have doing that._

He moved next to the other room, neither one seemed interesting to him since it was same as other rooms, people had lived here before obviously, demos to be exact, hence everything were left behind in this mundane-ish world just for fun to look more human. He walked near the kitchen, and it neither surprised him since it was controlled by demon energy. So it was obviously sucking a demon's energy if it was in te house, namely if his mother wasn't able to fully kill him that night she thought that by sucking everything away he'd die.

But it was different since last night something urged him to fight back to take revenge. But he couldn't quite remember. Everything was a blur; all except the voice he heard but it wasn't him the person was calling it was his other half.

Lastly he visited what was supposedly his graveyard, not that he would be buried since he knew no one would think he would be enough to be buried the least. He walked over. It was a yard full of demons that'd perished because of the war they had with those angelic creatures. He decided to take a seat beside the biggest tomb he saw. Beside it he noticed something trying to push out from the soil, it was a plant, still wick. As he stared at it he noticed that the sun had started to rise when he heard a familiar voice calling his name…

_His_

He looked behind it was a teal-haired stranger; he felt unusual warmth as she sat near him. And that was what had happened before everything begun for him. She became his reason, although it was 'un-understandable 'he was always expecting her to come at a certain time, he also wanted to let her stay longer for some reason she motivated him. And he liked this 'unusual' feeling.

'_Maybe because she was the first living thing she had ever had contact with.'_

'_Is it?'_

'_Maybe not, but obviously he wouldn't admit anything he felt.'_

'_Not just yet'_

One thing he had always did when she left was he'd walk over to 'their' garden and take care of the rose that he thinks was the first living thing he had took care of when he'd met her. It was his sign for the first day they've actually met. It wasn't when he was weak, bloody and vulnerable. He decides that the first time they've actually met was in that yard talking, finding her interesting, and letting himself find comfort in her.

"Len!" she calls out from downstairs obviously calling him to go.

He closes the book gently and returns it in its desk. Reaching over his black and yellow designed mask which covered his whole face.

"Len!" she calls once again.

"Ok just give me a minute! Geez stop acting like you're my wife!" he answers down to her.

"I am not!"

"Really but you're thinking that we kinda aren't you?" he smirks. Walking down the stairs in a slow pace, fixing his collar. Why would he? He liked taking his time with her.

"I—I hate you!" she shouts back as she saw him smirk.

"I love you too darling." He plays with her enjoying the reason she was blushing.

'_But you'll never know how much'_ he smiles.

**Well^^ hope you enjoyed it^^**


	5. silence4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! But I am now hangover with Len and Miku's version of Gallow's bell^^! And I also don't own that! But the hello how are you by Miku is also nice^^!**

**-It was really sweet and you'd actually think it was servant of evil-ish style! But much better! So here goes the next chappy^^ hope you enjoy! ^^**

It was already explained to Miku that the mask he was now wearing was created with a strong spell to not distinguish who he really was. And after a few more explanations she finally got it.

"But how will I know it's you then?" she asks just to make sure. She stops him before he wore the mask.

He shrugs and goes on to open the door. "You'll just know." He says simply as he grabbed hold of her hand pulling them both into the world that banished him. "It's just like what you said. It's a masquerade, so we don't usually know who we're talking to." He puts on the mask.

"Are you planning to sneak out in the middle of the ball?" she asks ever so slightly.

"That depends…" he points at the ragged coat that covered her body. "Are you seriously going to wear that at a ball?" he finishes. It really was weird. After a sigh and a bit of argument about his attitude she finally removed that coat and showed him her dress; or actually he pulled that old rag from her and finally seeing the; black-embellished aquamarine dress. It wasn't as frilly as the one he was supposed to weir. It could be seen as more dainty, the clothing hit her till her ankles, and showed normal blue-flats, the frills on her sleeves reached her fingers and a hanged ribbon was decorated below her small waist. It didn't look as spectacular as the other but it was the only one that she told Rin she would wear after being pulled in to her friend's chamber and was harassed to try out all those dresses.

"TT—this—thi—this is embarrassing!" she tries to steal the cloth back but her magically makes it disappear before she could even get a hold of it.

"You look nice." He says trying to make her feel comfortable, rubbing the back of his head trying to cover up that he had been blushing since he had seen her.

"Ah…t- th- thanks! Um…" she tries to collect words for her short sentence. "Let's go?" she asks, aware of the silence.

"Lead the way?" he asks her. Mask already on, so she wasn't quite sure if he was just ready to go, or that he remembered that he was never accepted in this place. He caught her staring at him, but didn't say a word.

"Don't worry; I'm not scared of this place anymore." He simply says; then starts to walk at a slow pace, knowing that she would follow behind. And she did, and so he smiles behind the mask.

"I-D-I-O-T" she says as she quickly grabs his hand. Holding it gently; she tugs him to look back at her.

"And why's that?" he asks, but behind that dark mask he was obviously glad that she held him close to her.

"You don't even know the way!" she scolds, then smiles easily at him. "I'm sorry for thinking that way ok?" she tries to clear every thing up.

'_Likes she always had done with me'_

"Ok. But I won't allow you to think that I'm that lowly to even feel anything about this place ok?" he pulls her over and twirls her around. She just laughs.

"So I guess this is also you're first dance?" she asks as they both bow.

"And it's because you take all of my firsts I also wonder if I took all of yours." He answers and asks her. Hiding a smirk from her in their situation, it was fun to tease her, especially seeing her blush. But of course there was a catch.

'I'm the only one who could make you look and feel that way'

"H- eha—ah… hey! It's so unfair that you're the only one wearing a mask!" she quickly puts her mask on, revealing nothing but her flowing hair that framed her face. The design was simple, the mask dyed black and was elegantly decorated with lines of different shades of green, and to finish it of was a green rose on the upper left side of her cheek.

"It's really cute." He compliments her.

"Alright already! Let's go!" she hurriedly pulls him with her, coming into a halt when she noted that they were near she looks back at him.

"I'm ready." He knew her worried nature. And walked beside her now, she was a bit taller but he'd quickly close that gap someday.

"OK!" she opens the doors quietly, as she didn't want any attention from the others. They were in, no one had suspected them, she made sure of that. Knowing where they were going to meet her best friend she pulls him once again, unable to contain the excitement she had.

"Miku?" a voice stops her. It sounded familiar; she noticed Len held her hand a bit tightly, as he came to a stop when she did too.

"Um…? Excuse me?" she asks. The white mask was simple and clean, it had covered only the upper part of the smiling stranger's face.

"It's Luki!" he comes over nearer now. Len's grip had gotten tighter.

"Ah! Um… now's not a good time…" she looks back at Len. Who was now cursing behind his mask.

"But we didn't finish our conversation before, haven't we?" he recalls which made it harder for her to decline.

"We're kind of busy here as you can see she is being called by the princess now." Len buts in, giving Miku no chance to explain and made it seem as if he was ready to fight.

"Then maybe I can talk to you for a bit?" the pink-haired kid, answers slyly as if to hide something.

"Sure." He answers making Miku stare at him.

"What? But we…" she stops, any further would mean Luki would hear the entire plan.

"Give this to Rin. She'll know what to do." he hands a folded white paper. Then leaves her and follows Luki to the corner of the room, leaving the staring peasant to wonder what was happening.

"Miku!" Rin called her friend was almost in reach when she pulled her to the side. Looking around not seeing her brother Miku handed her the paper.

"He said you would know what to do." Miku looks at her curiously as she opens the paper, seeing nothing inside. "It's blank?"

"Miku dear, some things aren't what you see them as." Quickly Rin tears the paper and presses the thorn paper in her hand; blowing on her cupped hands she places her hands near her ear as if something was whispering from her hands.

"Rin?" again the teal-haired servant looked at her curiously.

"Let's go?" Rin smiles and hands Miku a full blown rose placed with two buds, from the torn paper. "It was a code, we're going to change our meeting place!" she says excitedly like everything was a game.

"How did you know?" Miku asks, still being pulled by Rin out of the ball. Running but not totally that, they could be noticed by others.

"The flowers." They come to a stop. "In 'Flower language', a full bloomed rose in the middle of two buds signifies secrecy. And I'm guessing it's the garden, since it's flowers and it's the one place that no one's sure to go to since they all want to impress my mom." She answers clearly for her friend.

"Oh." Now it seemed easy to understand. "But…"

"And it also told me something, Len's with Luki?" they come to a stop; they faced the opening of the 'maze garden'. "What do you think he'd suddenly get interested in somebody he's never seen? Does that mean he knows its Len?" she calmly stated.

"No, I don't think so, but he seemed really interested in Him by the looks of it. And if he does want to tell the Queen it's Len then… should we go back?" Miku asks worriedly.

"NO. He wants something and if it's to show that we'd been helping Len then if we'd go back it'll provide he's proof. Let's keep going, we'd meet at the end of the maze. Mom never comes here since…" Rin stopped, they had been walking for some time now, and it seemed that Len hasn't come in the maze yet.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Miku asked, noticing the slow pace and her friend's flushed face. And she it looked as if as they come closer and closer to the middle of the maze she got paler and weaker.

"Its noth—"the little blonde fell to the ground, causing the teal to worry.

"Rin!" Miku fell to her side helping her seat. Her friend was trying to catch her breath when she coughed out black blood. "Let's go back! I'm sure Len would understand." Miku said pulling Rin's hand gently over her nape, and slowly helping her up.

"B—but" Rin wanted to keep going even if she knew her body couldn't handle it, but she really had no strength to argue right now. And she didn't like worrying Miku.

"I think it would also make Len worry that you're at this state too. We'll just meet up with him only a bit nearer to the entrance. Are you ok with that?" Miku asked her friend, who just nodded as a reply.

It had been some minutes since he was with the guy whom he thought had just wanted him to be away from Miku, but then he was wrong. From the looks of it he was noticing he's difference from the other demons. The guy offered him a drink which he declined, better to be sure that he wouldn't hold and taste anything this guy gave.

"If I'm correct you're not here for the party right?" the pink haired-guy was obviously no commoner in politics and such. Len didn't even try to answer a guy, Luki noticed and continued with the topic. "I'm not here to tell on your mom that you're here…" he drank the red liquid from the transparent, embellished golden and black cup. "I'm completely against all these recklessness. I'm here to give you an offer 'Len'" and with that He removed his mask, showing two orbs of blue shimmering eyes. "And as you have noticed I am completely aware of whom you really are."

"Is that so? Then why is it me? Not my sister?" Len answered back now, obviously irritated. They had been standing there in the corner of the huge dark room for a while now, little candles as lights, tables glimmered with food all fixed up with poisons and bloody sins, just like his mother wanted. As everything was; it was all tempting '_gluttony_' he thought, and all demons here loved those sins. But unlike humans they weren't that weak for it they loved it. Only thing was it showed if the mundane was tempted, and those demons still look same.

He hated the stench of sin. Everything about this place had them.

'_Heck every place in this demonic world had it! Every ounce of these disgusting seven sins that scattered like diseases everywhere they went!'_

He hated this place and it irritated him, he wanted to get out of here fast. And it wasn't only this place it was Luki, the name itself irritated him. Especially that it was Miku who was the one who said it. But really! Why did he go out with this kid? Was it because he'd rather have spent time talking to a complete stranger than to see the guy talk to Miku?

'_Yeah… I think so?_'

'_Yes, I don't need to think about that since its true_'

He actually hadn't heard a word the other guy had said and had only came to notice the voice as it came serious.

'_Like_ _I'd actually to you listen anyway_.'

"I only offer to people like us." He gave Len a sudden smile, like he was glad that it came into this conversation.

"Like you?" Len asked not even bothering the tone of his voice.

"Yes, like us. Len Kagamine you are only half demon." He says still smiling, "But you're a bit different; unlike us, you weren't born of demon and human, you were a demon sired by darkness and born to light."

"The heck that I am! What do you know? You're probably one of those bastard kids who were spoiled with their powers and their parents status." He says then leaves his 'friend' in the corner, opening the two big doors of the ball and started running to the garden.

"Till we meet again." the mysterious Pink haired guy's words repeated in his mind.

"_Our Lycian prince_"

'_Like that would happen'_

Len thought his anger released. He really wanted to hurt that guy, but he couldn't it wasn't time. He wouldn't want to show of until he was sure he was able to beat the crap out of those people who tried to kill him.

"Len!" He heard that melodious voice call. It was _her_.

_His._

He looked to his side; Miku was trying to help Rin who seemed a bit pale and looked as if she was trying to catch her breath, to walk. He asked what happened and since Rin couldn't speak Miku answered and told him the whole story. Miku was scared, they were already out of the maze but Rin's situation was still This worse.

"Mi—Miku." Rin tugged her friend's borrowed clothing. "W-we h- ha-have to g-go b-ba-bak-back t-to th-the b-ba-ball s-so-soon, I -I'm ki-n-kinda s-scar-scared." she mumbled trying her best.

"Don't worry ok? I won't leave you." She promised. No she would never leave that never abandoned her. The person who gave her purpose; to keep on going, her first friend, and her savior her from the bloody crutches of the devil who wanted to kill her, made her a toy to be fooled around of.

"What should we do?" Len asked trying to be of help.

"We have to go back, we have to know the reason she'd like this! I can't bear to see her suffering!" Miku replied. Knowing that she was about to cry but tying to hold it in, she wouldn't give up, she couldn't. Absolutely not!

"L- li—ligh-l-light." Rin said, answering the question.

"Light?" Both children repeated.

"Let's go." Len finally said. It wasn't helpful thinking here and staying in one place.

"NO. I'll go by myself, what if what happened to Rin happened to you?" She helped put Rin down to seat. "Stay here with Rin." Miku ordered.

"No." he answered immediately, no way he would leave Miku, it's not that he didn't care about But things could get worst if he'd leave Miku alone.

"Please Len!" she pleaded, which was useless since he had already made up his mind.

"Stop wasting time, you won't even know what's at the end. What makes you sure that you can do it?" he answered her, and started walking towards the maze.

"Len!" she stood up from her position near Rin. "I'll be back Rin, wait for me okay?" she whispers softly. Which Rin answered by pulling their pinkies together Miku smiled, trying to hold back her tears. "I promise." And then she left. "Len wait!" she tried to keep up.

"We have to hurry!" he answers, yes he was jealous of Rin's and Miku's closeness, he knew it was because they were best friends and they had met before him, but still it annoyed him that Miku never gave him anymore attention, and that Rin seemed to know more about Miku than him.

"You aren't feeling anything are you?" Miku asks noticing that they were a bit close.

'_Yes jealousy as call it_.'

"No why?" he answered arrogantly.

"Are you sure?" She asks once again when they were closer.

"Oh now you give me attention." He mumbled.

"What?" she asked once again.

"I said I was okay, and then I asked if you needed help." He covered. Pointing at her long bundle of teal-colored hair, which was tied into a one-sided ponytail; obviously Rin's doing. "It looks heavy." Miku pouted as an answer, which he smiled at.

"Let's just keep going." She finishes the conversation and walks pass by him.

"Stay behind me." he caught her hand and pulled her to his side, warning her. Which she followed; "Don't let go." He tightly embraces her hand with his.

"Hey Len why is it you're not affected by what made Rin like that?" she asks, hands still together still walking. She didn't mean to say that he should also be at that state but she was curious on why he was well and Rin wasn't.

"I don't know." He says then clutches her hand tightly again.

"Len?" she asks.

No reply, he was thinking about what that kid told him.

'_Half_ _' was that possible?_

_No, it couldn't be right?_

_How?_

_Could that have explained his life?_

"Len are you alright?" she asks once again. She was scared she didn't want to lose him too.

'_No it was because she doesn't want to ever lose him._'

'_Please not him too_.'

"Len!" she tries to shake him out of his trance; which he replied by holding her closely to him.

"_Don't ever leave me…_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own Vocaloid!**

**So next chappy^^! Wasn't able to update for a while since we had school work and after it was graduation practice and finally… I graduated!^^ well now's obviously vacation^^ (I wrote this in between vacation now's my first day in college! I hope I get to have friends^^)**

**Jade: Gomen!**

**Len and Miku: just start the story!**

**Jade: Oh yeah before I forget^^ I wasn't able to review that stories I dunno why I couldn't but I really love solitaryloner's stories I was so happy to read stories after exams and hers was amazing^^! And thanks to those who reviewed! I was really happy to finally go back into reading Miku x Len stories after the exam it made me smile since there was a lot more and lol they were all great! And I finally convinced my classmates to love Miku x Len! They hated the age difference…**

**Tsk tsk…**

**Chapter 6:**

'_Please not him too_.'

"_Don't ever leave me…_"

I awoke from the dream; and felt my bed beneath me. I held my pillow to me. "It's over…" . "I should forget it already…" I lay back down again.

"I shouldn't remember such things…"

That 'dream' again…

No I mean..

Nightmare.

I've always wondered if I'd ever forget about it and move on into a much less complicated dream. I knew in anyway I couldn't run away from my past. On reason was because I couldn't .

No one can; as a matter of a fact it's inevitable to try and run from it obviously since it's already done.

We can only try to forget and start anew…

Like everyone can do..

So why can't I ?

The past that I've tried so hard to forget no matter how hard I tried.

"Len." I murmur to myself then silently cursing and telling myself that I shouldn't remember such things.

That demon.

Its half-ly his fault.

He was the very essence of my sin.

"Miku?" A green haired girl called out to me.

"Oh, Gumi!" I replied shocked I had forgotten I was still in the library with her.

"Earth to Miku we're gonna be late or class!" she scolded.

I forgot…

Wait!

No… I mean I should forget.

Yes, I should forget I'm not a slave anymore.

I'm just an average human being.

With a problem; I could see those demons flying over mundanes and tempting them.

Talk about having a third eye.

"Sorry." I say before I forgot.

_It's been 8years._

_96months, since I've been released from that hell._

_2920days since _since I finally came back home

69,080hours._ I've finally tasted freedom. Well except for school that is… and being scolded. _

_414,000minutes or ever feeling human again. _

_And…_

_248,688,000 seconds have passed while I was still trying to forget about…_

_Everything_

_Everyone_

_Anything about that damned place and especially him._

Me and my new found 'earth friend' passed by a few seniors who didn't know demosn were watching them. I mean don't get me wrong it's not like I don't want to help help them. I was a matter of not wanting to be noticed by those demons. Yeah, you may call it selfish but I couldn't bear the thought of 'it' repeating again.

'Disgusting. Why do demons need to get entertained by these anyway?'

'_Maybe because it has always been that way?'_

I looked from behind and shrugged nothing was there.

"Miku-chan!" a small red-headed girl headed towards me and my best friend.

"Teto!" I say smiling; she was eating sweets once again and a black-haired demon was hovering over her looking as if he was about to kill his prey. I pulled her away before he was about to embed his mark on her. Ok well maybe I have favorites.

"Miku?" she calls out.

"Ah! Ehh… we need to go to class now! And stop eating those sweets! It's bad for your health you know!" I warned. She pouted and threw her candies to the bin.

I looked up and saw the demon leaving to get another prey.

"Goodbye gluttony." I whisper to myself as it left.

"Miku-chan! Don't forget to go to the club meeting later ok!" Teto warned me back. I smiled and waved back.

"Of course." I answered even if I knew she was far away to even hear it.

"Tsk tsk… if Miku going then I have to go too!" Gumi teases.

"And why is that?" I asked jokingly.

"Cause you're baking is the best and I get to eat for free!" she says it so innocently that it made me laugh.

"Won't your brother get made if you go home late? " I asked; I mean Gumi's older brother Gumo has some issues that make me believe he's a 'siscon'.

Yes you heard me right, a siscon..

"I'm not a siscon if that's what you're thinking about yet again." I heard someone comment with a soft voice but it was loud enough for me to hear it. I looked behind. Ah, there he is, with eyes stabbing me like the usual. Like that would ever have any effect on me.

"Onii-chan!" Gumi beamed. It didn't take me a while to notice his smiling face.

"What are you up to? Why is she going home late? Again?" He asks me like I was going to kidnap her or something.

"She's just going to the baking club with me. There's no harm with that right?" I asked. "And since when have you cared about my business?" I pointed out.

"I'm worried my sister might die from your 'talent' who knows what you put in? eating sweets aren't good for your health right?" He's such a snoopy older brother.

"Oh… so you were eavesdropping this whole time?" I grinned.

"Why can't I?" I was about to answer back when Gumi answered for me.

"But nii-chan. But you finished the cake Miku made after she left our house, remember? You even told me it was delicious." She said that so innocently it made me laugh.

Gumo notices and quickly defends himself. How typical, "Th—that—s ca—c-cause I didn't know she made them!"

"That's quite bias Gumo-senpai!" I say imitating Gumi's voice.

"Why you…" his face heats up.

"Don't worry, everyone's invited in the club anyway why don't you come with us?" I suggested and he agrees.

"Well that settles it then! Bye nii-chan!" Gumi says and pulls my hand with her.

"Yeah, bye senpai." I say as I was pulled.

"Gluttons… were the last word I heard after we left him.

….

..

.

Thankfully we reached the room just in time. Being late in math hardly helps me…

'_I'm sorry, but I won't let you go that easily'_

"Huh? What was that?", "Gumi did you say something?" I whispered to Gumi who was at my side.

" No… why?" she whispers back.

"Ah… nothing." Strange. I mean … no… that's not possible…

I tried to stray away from my thoughts. "Hatsune!" the teacher called. Thankfully that helped.

I really cannot fail this class!

I tapped my pencil trying to keep myself from falling asleep. I looked at my schedule, Latin was next. Oh joy, another thing to remind me of 'those things'.

Although I do get a better grade than anyone in that one subject. Well obviously because that was the native tongue of the underworld, well next to runic words.

Actually this was pretty handy.

"I can't wait for class to be over!" I tell myself.

'_See there are also advantages… that's good then.'_

I turned back to my side.

"What was that?" I looked up to face Gumi who gave me a worried smile.

"Miku…"

"It's nothing, I just found out I could talk to my conscience!" I smiled.

"Geez, a conscience?"

…

..

.

"Let's go~! Teto might be mad again since we're already late!" I said to change the subject before I would make her worry more.

"Gumi!" a harsh voice calls out to my friend pulling her away from me.

"Siscon." I said not bothering if he heard it.

" What!" Why does he have to pay attention now?

"Nothing." I answered then pointed out the ingredients and the eggs which he apparently started breaking one by one. "Pleased minimize the usage of eggs. It's not cheap you know." I countered before going back to measure the flour.

'_Why should you give him any of 'your' attention?'_

"Great you again." I mentally tried to keep my brain shut.

'_I'm just jealous…'_

Why isn't it working?

"It's just fun to tease him." I kept my answer short.

'_But… just to make sure. You don't like-like him right?'_

"What does that have to do with you?"

I'm willing to bet that I've gone mental asking myself these questions.

"Heh, a maniac and a freak!" I heard that annoying voice tease.

" Well let me advise you to stop looking at your sister and start concentrating in you're work." I fought back.

'_That's __my__ girl._'

"Hmm, was that supposed to be a compliment? " I wondered.

…

..

.

This would take a while.

"Teto that's too much sugar!" I was just cleaning the table I used when I noticed Teto's bowl drowning in sugar.

"What did I say about to much sugar?"

"Ah… erm…"

"That's what I thought."

"Miku, what tea should I brew?" Gumi asked trying to make the air lighter.

"Earl-gray please!"

…

..

.

"Finally home!" I lay down on the couch. Streaching.

My adoptive parents were working overseas and they usually only come back during the holidays.

I sighed as much as I LOVED freedom I wanted my parents with me as much as possible. Even if they get mad for simple things and such.

_Creak_

Huh? What was that?

I looked around no one was there. Actually to my amazement no demon entered the house today.

'_Weird isn't it?'_

"Shut it conscience."

'_Oh come on, you really think I'm still you're conscience?"_

**well that's it for now^^ hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
